


Family

by Cullenviv



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, I cried while writing this, What if?, i don’t know, i read the books but i still wanted to give my version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullenviv/pseuds/Cullenviv
Summary: Waiting for 4x05 even tho i read the books and i know this is not how it happens i still wanted to show you one of the many movies that play in my head while i should be studing to graduate.Brianna finds her parents in 1768.





	Family

Brianna felt like her heart could jump out of her chest. That was it: Fraser’s Ridge’s Owners’s house. Her parents. She held back her tears while she started walking past the gate, aching to see her mother and finally meet her father.   
She was close to the front door when a wolfdog started running towards her barking loudly. She stepped back, scared, looking for something to protect herself with.   
“Come Rollo! Come!” a boy shouted running in her direction.   
The dog calmed and ran back to his master, a young blond boy with kind blue eyes.   
“Sorry Miss, he won’t do ye no harm, he just smelled a stranger in his territory. Who are ye looking for?”   
Brianna cleared her throat.   
“My name is Brianna Ra- Fraser. I’m looking for my mother, Claire Fraser”   
The boy looked shocked. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.   
“Yer can’t be my auntie’s daughter, she and my Uncle Jamie had no children“   
Brianna was tired, hungry and annoyed by this weird dude, but something in his answer lit up her attention.   
“Who are you?” she asked.   
“I’m Ian Murray. Son of Ian Murray and Jenny Fraser, sister to the owner of this lands, James Fraser”   
Brianna’s heart started to race faster. She had a cousin, and apparently an aunt and an uncle.   
“Well, I am the daughter of Claire and Jamie Fraser, and apparently your cousin”   
“My auntie will tell us that, she’s inside, follow me”   
She walked past her cousin, she was so happy to finally meet her mom again, she missed her so much.   
Their house was small, practical but warm as just a family home could be.   
It was all made of wood, a single room, with a little kitchen and a table, a fireplace, a bed on the opposite corner and a big window.   
“Wait here, she must be in her medical cabin, I’ll get her”   
Brianna was now shaking, she felt so excited and anxious that she found difficult to hold back her tears.   
That was her parent’s home.   
That was her home.   
A minute later the door re-opened.   
Her mother looked shocked, like she had rushed there.   
Brianna ran into her mother arms, they hugged tightly while they both cried.   
“I missed you so much mom” she sobbed into her mother’s neck.  
“I missed you everyday baby, I can’t believe you made it here”   
They stayed like that for a few minutes that felt like forever. Ian looked at them smiling.   
When they parted they both wiped their tears and smiled.   
“Ian” her mom called.   
“This is Brianna, my daughter. Bree, this is Ian Murray, your cousin”  
Ian smiled at her, his eyes filled with tears too.  
“Och! Can i hug you cousin?”   
Brianna smiled and they hugged tightly.   
“You must be tired cousin, and hungry, you faced a long journey!”   
Brianna looked at her mother not knowing what to tell him, a look from her mom’s eyes was enough to let her understand that Ian didn’t know about the whole travel-through-time situation.   
“Yea uhm..Boston is far away from here.. In fact I am kind of hungry” she answered.   
They made her sit at the table, her mom cut some whole grain bread for her and Ian got her some jerked meat.  
Brianna was starving.   
“We don’t have much yet here but we keep us well fed, it’s not a burger but...”  
“It’s perfect mom, thank you” Brianna smiled.   
“What’s a burger?” Young Ian asked.  
Claire and Brianna laughed and explained him.   
They talked a lot, laughed, but Bree and her mom needed sometime alone.   
“Ian” Claire called.  
“Why don’t you go write a letter to Fergus and Marsali and tell them to come meet Brianna as soon as they can, they’re family after all”   
“I’ll do it right away auntie” Ian jumped on foot. “See you later cousin” he smiled kissing Brianna on the cheek.   
Then he rushed out the front door.  
They were finally alone.   
“How did you find us Bree? and what about Roger?”  
Brianna cleared her throat.   
“He found you in a book about Scottish colonies in early America, so I decided to give it a shot. I couldn’t live without you mom...and I wanted to meet Jamie and find out if i had a family, and when i broke up with Roger I figured i was alone and needed you”  
Claire caressed her cheek.   
“I missed you so much every day. I couldn’t stop talking about you to your father. He loves you so much Bree”   
Brianna shed a tear and hugged her mother.  
They talked a lot and they catched up on everything. Claire gave her some direction on how to behave in that century, and told her about Jenny, Ian, Fergus, Marsali and every member of her family, Brianna talked about school, Roger and about how much she missed her mother, then at sundown they heard a horse approach their front door: Jamie was back.   
They got up quickly. Claire held her daughter’s shaking hand firmly.   
They both smiled at each other with anticipation.   
“Sassenach! I have news from the-“ he stopped after he opened the door and noticed the girl standing near his wife. He recognized her but could not believe his eyes.   
“This is not possible. Are ye a ghost lass?”   
“I am not a ghost” Brianna said.   
“Jamie” Claire smiled at her husband.  
“This is our daughter Brianna”   
Her father’s eyes watered. He was crying.   
“My God, what did I do to deserve this much from ye. Ye gave me back my wife and now ye give me my child. I must be blessed” he sobbed “Come over here lass, let your father look at you”   
Brianna’s heart was beating faster than ever, her breaths were long and heavy. She took a couple steps forward.   
“You are even more beautiful than those...portraits your mother showed me”he said crying.   
“You’re a beautiful, strong, smart woman. That’s what your mother told me about you. She loves you very much.” Now he was just a few inches away from her, he looked at her right in the eyes and grabbed her hand.   
“I am so sorry, my child. I wanted to spend every minute of yer life with ye, but time, and- and a war kept us apart. I have loved you -“ his voice cracked “-since i found out you were growing in your mother’s womb. And when there were times i felt like i was dying the thought of you and your mother kept me alive. I prayed for you to be healthy and strong. I am so grateful you’re here” he hugged her.  
It was weird. Different from Frank’s hugs. partly because Jamie was bigger, but mostly because even tho she was so happy to meet him he was a stranger to her.   
Claire joined their hug.


End file.
